


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, You decide!, could be platonic could be romantic, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: Jason gets a piercing and Percy is there as moral support





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

“Percy.” Jason said, “I have made a decision.”

“Which is?” Percy asked. 

“So you know how Nico got his septum pierced?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to get my nose pierced.” Jason told him. 

Percy studied Jason for a moment. “Yeah, I can see it.”

“Will you go with me?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” Percy said. 

And so Jason made an appointment with a piercer and when the day came, he and Percy drove out to the tattoo parlor. 

“Have you ever gotten a piercing before?” The piercer asked, as he prepped his workspace. 

“No,” Jason replied nervously. 

“You’ll be okay, don’t worry. The piercer said, “The nose is a good first piercing.”

“You have to hold my hand.” Jason told Percy, who laughed. 

“Okay, I will.”

The piercer then told Jason he was going to clean his nose and did so. Before Jason knew it, he had a marker and was marking where he was going to pierce. 

Then he grabbed the needle packet. He showed Jason that it was sterile and removed it from the packaging. 

“Now I’m gonna have you lay down.”

Jason complied, grabbing Percy’s hand. 

“Okay, now breathe in and then exhale.” The piercer said. 

Jason tightened his grip on Percy’s hand and breathed out. He felt a pinch and then nothing except the man putting in the stud. 

“How was it?” Percy asked after they had paid and were driving home. 

“It wasn’t bad at all.” Jason admitted. 

“Maybe I should get a piercing.” Percy mused. 

“If you do, I’ll hold your hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after getting my tragus pierced and this is what happened.


End file.
